Waking Up to Granger
by SexiAnglo
Summary: When the Heads get stuck into an argument they really go at it. But what is the outcome?


Waking up to "Granger"

Im writing this as a quick story, It came to me after posting my last one.

"Granger." came the obnoxiously loud and arrogant voice right beside her ear.

Hermione woke up so quickly that she smacked who ever had shouted her name, right in the face and they were currently residing on the floor.

"Who ever just did that is getting what ever bits they have hexed off." Hermione screeched turning around to get a look at the perpetrator.

Draco Malfoy was rolling around on the heads common room floor, clutching his face, and letting a rather vulgar stream of swear words exit his mouth.

"Malfoy, what in Merlin's name possessed you to do that." she hissed completely disregarding the flow of blood running down his face.

"Owww. Stupid Mudblood what if I have a scar, I will no longer have the face that gets me laid every night." He spat out, a long with some blood. He held his face as though protecting it from another punch.

"Stupid stuck up pompous, dick head that the only thing he can think with is in his pants." punching him hard on the shoulder, willing it to bruise, to get the point across.

Malfoy moved one hand from his face to his other point of injury. How dare she attack him. Realizing he was no match for her in this shape. He said, "Well Granger if you want to have an argument the least you could do was make sure I not going to faint half way through, from blood loss." raising an eyebrow.

"Fine" she said as if it was the last thing she wanted. But for once her she let her urge to enrage Malfoy take precedent.

She stopped the bleeding and fixed his nose, and a smirking Malfoy stood before her.

"Happy now, you smarmy git, why did you yell in my ear, what are you? Four years old, what you did was the equivalent of pulling a little girls hair" While yelling at him she backed him closer to the wall behind. "Do you get some sick sense of happiness from winding me up, pushing my buttons, because really Malfoy with your up bringing I would have thought you would have stayed as far away as possible." She finished with him back against the wall. Malfoy felt trapped.

Hermione Granger, head strong, know it all, that had plagued him for the entire duration that he had attended Hogwarts. Had him cornered and the only thing he could think about were her lips. He looked down at them, wet from where she had just licked them, red because she was angry and by judging from the distance about 5 inches from his.

"Snap out of it Draco." he said under his breath.

"What was that I didn't quite catch it." she smacked him again, wanting to get a reaction out of him. As much she would hate to admit it, she loved her arguments with Draco. It was a battle of wits, the smartest wizard against the smartest witch. Ron and Harry could never stand up to her. Harry backed down within a seconds and Ron just became irrational. She noticed that Malfoy wasn't really paying any attention to her. So she stomped on his foot.

"Christ Granger can't get much more juvenile than that." he grabbed his foot, and hopped on the other.

"Good now I have your attention." Malfoy lowered his foot to the ground. " How about we strike a deal. I stay out of your hair and you'll stay out of mine, literally. Sound good?"

"Didn't we try that last week, and it didn't work because the next morning when I went to take a shower, my shampoo dyed my red and gold and had annoying singing cupids following me around for the rest of day." Hermione grinned at the memory and then remember she was suppose to defend her actions.

"Only because you walked past my table at dinner and "accidentally" tripped and split trifle down my back and in my hair." Malfoy smirked at the memory. He loved that fact that he did it in front of the faculty and student body so she couldn't do anything about it.

" Ahhhh. You are no angel Granger. I know it was you who put the pixie wings in my Sleeping draft during Potions. Only you would know that adding them to the mix would vaporize the substance and when inhaled become an aphrodisiac. You know the image of Potter and Snape kissing will never go away. And who knew that Blaise had a thing for Neville." She was clever, she knew it, it was one of her crowning moments.

"At least some good came out of it. There are two new, but very happy couples at the school now. If not for me, Neville and Snape would have remained in the closet until they would have to be removed and put into their graves." she smiled remembering Harry whistling while doing his homework that evening. But had to get back to her argument, she realized that somehow Malfoy had moved so now she had her back to the wall, and his hands were resting either side of her head.

"But your's Malfoy ," she continued a little uncomfortable with the position, " I always ended up with some gunk ending up in my hair which takes hour to get out." Poking him in the shoulder.

"Well I was hoping that by now you would have cut it off." He smirked knowing that her hair was a major button for her. "There is nothing you can do to make it better so I thought that with a little "encouragement" you would get rid of it."

"Ooooo. I should hex you for that. Unlike you and your perfect hair some of us have to work at ours." she huffed looking down at the floor. "I have to work to hard so I just let it do what it likes. It's what's in the head that matters not what's on it." she said quietly. Then realizing who she was talking to. "Damn, why am I even trying to justify it to you, your not worth the oxygen I'm using." She tried to get out from between him and the wall.

"No, your not going anywhere" Draco said, but for once it was in a quiet, un-judgmental way.

"Hermione, this may come as a shock, but I would not be spending this time with you if I didn't like and appreciate what is in your head, all I'm trying to do is help with what's on it." She looked up at him completely flummoxed at his change in demeanor and the use of her first name. Draco Malfoy, giving a compliment, being nice. What's wrong with the world? "Ummm. Thank you I guess. Now will you please let me go?" trying and again failing to get a bit more personal space.

"Nope I have one more thing to say." pulling her close to him.

"Well could you hurry up and say it because I have to do some homework, and I would like to get some sleep tonight." She said rubbing her temple, and trying to ignore the strong arm around her waist.

Draco put his finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Here goes nothing." he said quietly, but she heard.

He lent down and captured her mouth. Hermione was to shocked to back away or protest, and she found after a few moments that she didn't want to. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him flush against her body. Loving the way they fit together. He slanted his mouth to try and make it deeper. Blood be damn there was nothing strange about the women in his arms, apart from the fact that she was the only one that had caused him to feel like this. The burning in his gut, the dizziness that won't go away when around her, the constant craving for her attention. He realized now that it was because she matched him in every aspect, she could please him, where others couldn't. He could please her, fill in the gaps that Potter and Weasley couldn't. He pulled away fully expecting her to hit him again. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes and as a small smile slipped on to her face. He let her go and took a couple of steps back. For the first time ever neither had anything to say. After a few awkward minutes. Hermione broke the silence.

"Ummm… Well that was an unexpected turn of events. What do you want to do about it?" She raised her head to look at Draco.

He looked as if he were in deep thought, but then caught her eyes and said.

"I think we should start over, I mean try and put all the bad things behind us, and try and get to know each other. Hermione I know I've been the biggest git on the face of the planet, but do you think you could put that behind us. And would you consider going with me to Hogsmede next weekend?" He looked nervous which was not an emotion that Hermione had ever seen on his face.

" I will on one condition," she turned and walked toward her bedroom to try and cover up the sly smile. "To prove that you want this to work between us, and as punishment for spending the last seven years calling me Mudblood. I expect to see you with red and gold striped hair and a couple of cupids following you around school tomorrow." she grinned from her door way.

Draco looked taken aback, that was low even for her.

"Mione, that's really unfair." he said looking at her with a pout.

"Well it's that, or I'll see if Ron wants to take me to Hogsmede." she smile sweetly and went into her room.

The following morning the school was all a buzz about Draco Malfoy's new hair-do and the cupids singing "Accidentally in Love" by the muggle band the Counting Crows.

I hoped you liked it. I had fun writing it. Please review even if it's just a couple of words.

Thanks.


End file.
